Goal
by Regus12
Summary: A dbz soccer fic. Chapter 3 now up. read it before you judge it.
1. Default Chapter

Krillin watched as that kid with the spiky hair stole the ball off one of the Monks midfielders and race up the field. Damn he was fast, Krillin watched as that kid what was his name again oh yeah, Goku out ran all the Defenders, Tao was coming but he was further up the field when Goku stole the ball and wouldn't get here until it was too late. It was just Krillin and Goku, Krillin and Goku, Krillin and the Districts best striker, Krillin was screwed.  
  
As Goku got closer Krillin thought about his coach, the man was an idiot, who else would make a man less than 5 feet tall goalkeeper in their most important game of the season. Goku was only three meters away from goal now and Krillin decided to move forward to lessen Goku's target area.  
  
Goku then shot the ball, it was a high shot but Krillin expected that. Goku was just capitalizing on Krillin's weakness, Krillin leapt into the air, the ball was to high for Krillin to grab so Krillin just punched the ball making it sail over the crossbar. The referee's whistle blew "Corner". Krillin sighed in relief it had been a lucky punch but it had gotten the Monks defence enough time to regroup. Krillin felt a hand pat his shoulder; surprised Krillin turned and saw Tao standing behind him smiling "Good move Chestnut" Krillin smiled Tao had a few quirks but he was all right "Thanks General" one of Tao's strangest quirks was that he insisted on being call General Tao. Tao nodded and moved over to mark Goku.  
  
Krillin could see Hercule at the other side of the field waiting for someone to kick the ball to him, he was the Monks striker and he did a good job once he got focused. Krillin was officially a Forward for the Chestnut Temple Monks who were currently 5th in the third division. This was their last game of the year and if they won it the Monks would place 4th and be promoted into the second division but they had to beat the best team in the league the, Orange Star Reserves.  
  
The Orange Star Reserves were the reserve team for the Orange Star City, the best team in the 1st division. The Reserves were guaranteed a promotion spot being undefeated all year, and drew only once. The Reserves hand the two best forwards in the league Goku and Piccolo the best midfield and the best Goalkeeper, Tien.  
  
The Monks on the other hand had won only 32 out of their 60 games but were in fourth because they had drew 27 games and had only lost 1. Hercule had scored 37 goals this season and Krillin himself had managed to score 19 goals even though he was only played in 15 games. In today's game Krillin was a Goalie because in their last game was against the Saiyans, the most brutal team in the third division. The Saiyans had injured both of the Monks Goalies so bad that they weren't able to play for 6 weeks.  
  
Krillin could hear the commentator speaking. "That was a great save by the acting goalkeeper Krillin Chestnut but you have to ask how much longer can he make those kind of saves. To take the corner for the Reserves we have Yamcha."  
  
Krillin got ready as Yamcha prepared to kick the ball. Yamcha made a small run up and crossed the ball to Piccolo. Piccolo caught the ball on his chest before stomping it onto the ground and passing the ball to Goku. Krillin got ready to jump forward to grab the ball but Tao had other ideas he did a sliding tackle at Goku from behind taking Goku's feet out from under him. The referee's whistle blew without hesitation and a second later was holding a red card. The Monk's protested but Krillin secretly agreed with the refs decision but he hated what it ment. Tao walked off the field as Goku got up and got ready to take a penalty kick.  
  
Goku stood about a meter behind the ball waiting for the referee's signal. The commentator was ranting on about fair play and other crap. "And Goku's ready to go he takes a short run up..."  
  
The instant Goku's foot left the ball Krillin leapt for the top left hand corner of the crossbar with both hands outstretched. The ball shot up into the corner of the Goal and Krillin's fingers barely touched the ball before it rocketed in.  
  
"GOOOOAAALLL it's a magnificent goal by Goku Son, Krillin almost had it there but he just wasn't fast enough now it's 1-0 to the Orange Star Reserves." The announcer continued on like that but Krillin had stopped listening, he was staring at the spot where the ball went through.  
  
"HEY Krillin you did your best, don't worry there's still 10 minutes left in the game, plenty of time for me to score 2 goals." Krillin looked up to see Hercule. "Thanks Hercule but you gotta get the ball first and without Tao in midfield we're screwed." Krillin refused to be cheered up, he had failed to stop Goku scoring. Hercule shrugged "Nah just kick the ball to me when it comes down here next." Krillin nodded and Hercule walked off.  
  
Hercule walked up to the half way line and got ready to receive the ball. The other forward passed the ball to Hercule and Hercule sprinted up the ground, he ran past Goku and Yamcha passing it back to the other forward who ran further up the ground. That other forward was named Aerol and he never passed the ball unless he had no other choice. Piccolo, a midfielder and two defenders came running towards Aerol. Aerol ignored Hercule who was wide open and charged down the field. Within seconds Aerol was surrounded and unable to pass the ball. He was about 30 meters away from goal when he decided to shoot. The ball was kicked to weak and it went straight into Tien's waiting arms. Why didn't Krillin have any easy saves like that?  
  
Tien took his time in passing the ball to a defender who passed it to Yamcha. Great they know they've won and they're in no rush. Suddenly Yamcha exploded forward running at top speed leaving two midfielders that were coming up to meet him far behind. The Monks scattered midfield and defence struggled to regroup. Yamcha still running at full speed passed the ball to Piccolo who out ran all of the Monks defenders and placed himself in the penalty box with an easy shot at goal.  
  
The kick was a good one accurate and fast Krillin had to jump into the air and punch the ball away the instant the ball left Piccolo's feet. Krillin probably should have payed more attention to where the ball went after he punched it but he realised to late that the ball was heading straight to Goku. Krillin landed and jumped up in time to see Goku reach the ball. Without waiting to see what Goku would do Krillin made a huge jump over to the other side of goal. Goku made his shot it right down the middle of the goal. Krillin watched as the ball shot right up just out of reach of his hands only to hit his left foot and shoot off toward Yamcha. Yamcha reacted instinctively and pushed his head forward and try to head it into goal. But the ball hit his head wrong and it went straight into Krillin's waiting arms. Clutching the ball felt himself falling when he hit his head on the far left goal post before hitting the ground.  
  
Krillin got up and saw that most of the players on both teams were looking at him shocked, noticing Hercule in the open Krillin threw him the ball before relaxing. Hercule received the ball and ran up field. Hercule's run was virtually unchallenged as he made his way to the Reserves goal. About 4 meters away from the Reserves goal Hercule made the shot. Krillin couldn't see what was happened cause he was at the other end of the field but the roar of all the Monks supporters told him that Hercule had scored. "Tien must be kicking himself right now letting himself be faked out by Hercule." The Announcer spoke quickly and excitedly "Well folks it looks like today's match will end in a tie, with only 2 minutes to spare Hercule managed to tie the game"  
  
The game ended a tie the ball didn't make it down to the Monk's goal in the last 2 minutes, which Krillin was thankful for. Krillin walked into the change rooms and stopped when he saw the Coach there waiting for him and the other guys to enter. Krillin looked around and found a place to sit. Hercule and Tao sat down on either side of him, and the rest of the team found places to sit. The coach took a deep breath and said "You managed to tie with the best team in the league. You're the second team to do this in a year are you all proud of yourselves? Krillin looked at Tao and Hercule, maybe the coach wasn't going to give them hell after all. "I SAID ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?" The coach yelled. Krillin sighed this was going to take a while. "YOU ALL SUCKED, WE HAD TO RELY ON 5 FOOT TALL GUY TO STOP GOALS BECAUSE OUR DEFENCE WAS WORSE THAN USELESS, OUR MIDFIELD WAS OK AT BEST AND OUR FORWARDS ONLY MANAGED TO MAKE 5 SHOTS AT GOAL. "Um coach if you thought Krillin played so badly why did you put him in goal." One of the Monks asked. "BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT OUR DEFENCE WOULD LIMIT THE AMOUNT OF HARM HE COULD DO." The coach was starting to froth at the mouth now. Krillin was shocked, the coach thought that he was useless. The phone rang and the coach answered it. Krillin felt a hand rest on his shoulder and one pat his back. "The coach is an idiot, we three are the only decent players on this team" Tao said confidently ignoring the glares his statement brought. "Yeah your nearly as good as me, and that's saying something cause I'm the greatest." Hercule said. Krillin looked over at Tao and rolled his eyes but grinned, Tao grinned back.  
  
"Alright you losers get out of my sight." The coach was back. The team got up and went to shower. "Not you Chestnut you stay" When the rest of the team had left the coach said "Krillin your contract has run out and management has decided not to renew it." Krillin nodded. The Coach looked at Krillin for a second before leaving. Dejected Krillin went to shower.  
  
Krillin felt a little bit better after the shower. He had just finished putting on his shirt when Hercule and Tao came over to him. "What did Coach want?" asked Tao "He told me that my contract wasn't being renewed" Krillin said looking down. Tao and Hercule swore. "Anyway guys I gotta go" Krillin got up and emptied his locker and dumped it all into his bag before leaving.  
  
It was late when Krillin arrived at his foster parents place. They were both asleep so Krillin went to bed he didn't feel like eating he was too depressed. Before going to sleep Krillin thought about his job prospects.  
  
It wasn't to good he had signed onto the Monks at the start of the season, the contract had only been for a year but Krillin was happy with that, at the time Krillin thought that it would be renewed at the end of the season. Krillin had played in 16 games but had some how had managed to score 19 goals which mad his average 1.18 goals a game higher than Hercule's average. But Krillin was only 16 he had quit school so he wasn't going to be taken seriously by any of the first or second division clubs, the third division clubs knew he was a substitute for nearly 44 games this season so it wasn't likely that they'd sign him. So that left district soccer or fourth division, Krillin hoped that he didn't have to go back to district soccer not that there was anything wrong with the district league but there was no pay. Before going to sleep Krillin wondered what fourth division team he would play for.  
  
Krillin woke up at 8 the next morning, he got dressed and turned on his computer and logged onto the net. He logged onto the third division soccer site and checked for news and statistics on yesterday's game. They were pretty embarrassing. |Team |Orange Star |Chestnut Temple | | |Reserve |Monks | |Score |1 |1 | |Shots on goal |67 |5 | |Possession |89% |11% | |Red Cards |0 |1 | |Yellow Cards |1 |2 | |Man of the | |Krillin Chestnut | |Match | |(G) | |Goal Scorers |'Son(90) |'Satan(98) |  
  
Notes: Orange Star Reserve: The reserves totally dominated this game but just couldn't get the ball into the back of the net.  
  
Monks: Only some extremely amazing work by the goal- keeper kept this game from being a joke  
  
Krillin read and re-read the notes section and grinned, it wouldn't be so hard to find a team after that. Krillin left the computer on and went down stairs to make breakfast, his foster parents had already left for work.  
  
Krillin was just finishing breakfast when the phone rang, Krillin picked it up "Hello" "Hello I would like to speak to Krillin Chestnut please" a female voice said. "Speaking" Krillin said what did this woman want. "I'm Bulma Briefs and I'm calling to see if you have a manager" "A manager?" Krillin was surprised "Sorry I don't need a manager" "But I think you do, look just meet me at Chestnut Inn for lunch ok and we'll meet face to face." "Ok Bye" Krillin waited till she said bye before hanging up the phone. "Why do I need a manager for?" he asked himself before going back to his room to get ready.  
  
When he got to his room Krillin noticed that he had been e-mailed so he sat down and checked it, there were 4 messages, they were all contract offers from various teams. The first message was an offer from the third division team the West City "Hero's" it was for 1 season at $45,000 a year that was a good offer. The second was an offer from a fourth division team the Mount Frying pan "All Stars" it was for three years at $30,000 a year. The third offer was from the Capsule Corporation "Saiyans", which shocked Krillin since the last game the monks played against them the Saiyans and injured both the Monks goalies and won the game three-nil the offer was good though, a newly promoted second division team at $40,000 a year for three years. The last offer was from his old district team the "Sidekicks" which had just been granted a position the fourth division, one year at $25,000.  
  
Krillin printed out the e-mails and then went onto the National Soccer Association (NSA) website and printed out his profile. As it came off the printer Krillin picked it up and began to read.  
  
Name: Krillin Chestnut Age: 16 Years Pro: 1 Position: Forward Height: 4'9 Season Games Played: 16 Cup Games: 0 National Games: 0 Career Games: 16 Goals: 19 Assists: 8 GA: 1.18 AA: .500 Goal Ranking: 21st Assist Ranking: 40th Gpg Ranking: 1st Apg Ranking: 12th Achievements: In his first professional game Krillin scored a hatrick, and despite his being moved around the field position wise Krillin has managed to put his name on the scorecard whenever he was in forward and sometimes in midfield. In the last game of the season Krillin played in the position of acting Goalkeeper and has been nominated for save of the Year. - Mr Briefs President of the CFL.  
  
Krillin printed this out this as well, looking at the time he panicked "I'm going to be late. Krillin hurriedly got changed and left the house.  
  
Krillin made it to the Chestnut Inn a minute late. He tried to guess what Bulma looked like, "Over here" A long slender arm rose up and waved to him, it belonged to a young woman with light blue hair. Krillin walked over to her this had to be a joke she couldn't be older than 20 if that. "Umm Miss Briefs?" Krillin asked. "That's me" Bulma smiled she was HOT. "Umm." Krillin couldn't think of what to say there was no way she could by an manager. Bulma looked at Krillin strangely then guessed what he was thinking. "I'm 19 I graduated college last year any other questions?" her voice said that if he asked a question he was going to die painfully. "Umm just one, have you got any players signed?" Bulma smiled "Yeah I got Goku, Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien" Krillin was shocked even though every one of her players she had signed was under 21, she had probably gotten the best players under 21 one there is. Krillin handed over his resume and the contract offers to her. She put the resume over to one side and explained to Krillin that she had already seen it. After looking at offers and said to him "Well I'd have to say your best bet is with the Saiyans" Krillin shook his head "No way their nut's they have the worst reputation in the league after 3 years with them no one will want me" Bulma shook her head "Then who were you planning to go to then." "I was thinking of the side kicks." Krillin said he paused for a second before continuing. "They've been promoted to fourth division and they're a good team and I get along with the players, and I'm guaranteed at least 30 games." Bulma nodded her head thoughtfully "Yeah you need to make yourself more known if you have some amazing games next season you could get signed to a big club." Krillin nodded and smiled. "Great that's settled then now all we need to talk about my fee." Bulma said happily. Krillin sighed "How much?" "10%" Bulma said "5" Krillin countered. "8" she said "7" Krillin hoped she wouldn't be pissed. "Done I'll bring the papers around tomorrow for you to sign" Bulma said happily. Krillin nodded next year he was playing for his old team, the pay was bad but he got on well with them, his future was looking up. 


	2. New Season

An amazing thing happened last month Australia beat England at Soccer. 3-1 was the score. Finally after humiliating them at every MINOR, small and insignificant sport eg: Tennis, Cricket, Swimming, and any OTHER sport we happen to play them at we managed to beat them at Soccer. What I want to know is has any other country heard about this or has England's M-15 managed to hush this one up. Sorry I know I'm bragging but I can't help it I'm very big on national pride. Well right up tho the point on where I have to do something (.  
  
First off I would like to give a huge thanks to Swiss Army Knife who gave me an excellent review and encouraged me to keep writing this fanfic. And another huge thankyou to Tim333 who also gave me praise but said it should be longer. Sorry Tim but it's a lot easier to read fan fictions over 5000 word than to write them as ive found out though you do it quite well I should probably review your story since I haven't done so for a few chapters.  
  
Krillin walked off the field amid the cheers of the Sidekicks' fans. It had been a great season so far for Krillin he had played in 8 out of the 10 games this season and in every one of them, Krillin had played amazingly.  
  
Krillin had scored two hattricks so far this season and was the most talked about player in the fourth division. This actually ment very little Krillin knew since the media basically ignored fourth division matches and players.  
  
The Sidekicks had welcomed Krillin back with open arms and set him as the teams starting striker. They had listened to his advice when he gave it and they played well as a team.  
  
Krillin and the rest of the Sidekicks walked into the locker room and sat down waiting for the coach to speak. Unlike the Monks coach, the Coach for the Sidekicks was a really easy going guy, he loved the sport and he loved coaching and he got on well with all of the players and the players got on well with him.  
  
"This is a great game boys" the coach started "we're up 2-0 at half time and their defence is in shambles all we need to do is be patient and play the ball and we should be able to keep them scoreless." The players all nodded and grinned at each other. They all knew that if they won this game by 2 goals or more they would be the league leaders. "Krillin you're in midfield for the rest of the game" the said to Krillin before moving on.  
  
Most of the team looked confused, Krillin had scored both their goals in the first half so why was he being put back in midfield.  
  
Krillin knew why, the coach knew that Krillin was on a one-year contract and he didn't want to rely on Krillin to score too much, cause if Krillin scored all the Goals where did that leave them next year when he left.  
  
When Krillin and the team jogged back onto the field the crowd started up cheering again. "Well it looks like this capacity crowd is ready to see the end of this match" the announcer spoke "and here comes Chestnut in the number 12 shirt." "Yeah Chris, Krillin Chestnut has had an amazing year despite being shuffled around the field like a chess piece," the other announcer spoke up. "That's right John, young Chestnut has only played two full games as a Striker, he's been put back in midfield 4 times after the first half and twice put back in defence," Chris spoke up "Yeah it's a wonder he's scored as many goals as he has, the Sidekick's coach has come under fire more than once from the fans, the Sidekick's chairman and even Krillin's manager has had a go at him." John added. Krillin winced Bulma was so uptight and she lost her temper so easy. "The only person not complaining here is Chestnut maybe there's a reason for that."  
  
Krillin tuned them out, were they soccer announcers or talk show hosts. Krillin got into position and waited for the whistle to announce the kick off for the second half.  
  
The whistle blew and the second half was started.  
  
The team they were playing against were called the Minors and was 6th on the ladder but this early on in the league it ment nothing, they were pretty good.  
  
The guy that was taking Krillin's place as Striker was called Rael, Rael passed the ball back to Krillin and that was the start of the second half. Krillin took the ball up the field at a slow pace allowing his team to get a head of him and get ready to receive the ball.  
  
Krillin noticed that there was a large gap to the left side of the field that opened up possibilities. Krillin ran forward keeping the ball close ahead of him. The second Krillin started to run he was marked by three men.  
  
Krillin managed to keep a meter or so ahead of the defenders that were after him. Looking to his right he noticed Rael keeping just behind the last defender, waiting for the pass. Krillin grinned and crossed the ball the ball flew smoothly threw the air all the way to where Rael was.  
  
Rael tried to head the ball but the goalkeeper noticed what was happening ran forward and punched the ball away. A groan went up from the Sidekick's supporters. The ball went flying out towards one of the Sidekick's midfielders who took a shot at goal. The Minor's Keeper caught the ball effortlessly. Krillin shook his head as he ran back up the field.  
  
"Hey guys don't always try to make the shot wait for the right opportunity to come." Krillin shouted. The Keeper kicked the ball down the field and Krillin got back to the game.  
  
The ball was basically moved around for twenty minutes, both teams had made runs at goals and even though there were some good shots at goal no one had scored.  
  
There was only ten minutes left in the game when Krillin intercepted a lazy pass intended for one of the Minors midfielders. He ran off down the field keeping to the left side. Keeping the ahead of the tired defender assigned to mark him Krillin looked around the field for some one to pass to. Krillin couldn't see anyone, as he was about to go for goal himself he noticed that Rael was sprinting down the field.  
  
To give Rael time to get into place Krillin suddenly stopped and turned, the defender assigned to mark him couldn't stop and ran straight passed him. Krillin grinned and sent the ball along the ground 5 meters ahead of where Rael was.  
  
The Goalkeeper probably thinking he could get to the ball before Rael took a few steps forward before realising that he wouldn't make it in time went to move back. That's when Rael made his shot. The Goal Keeper out of position couldn't even get a hand on it as the ball shot into the top left hand corner of the net.  
  
"GOOOAAAAAALLL" the commentators screamed it their mikes "Now that was a goal" Chris spoke up "I know it was a lucky shot though it wouldn't have taken much make that one go over." John said excitedly "Poor Yajirobee he has put up an amazing effort only for it to be belittled by the 3-0 score." Chris added "And what of Chestnut's part of the goal, that was one amazing assist" "That was a textbook pass absolutely flawless" "The pass may have been to a textbook but the way he lost his defender was a style of his own." "Yes it was truly amazing Chestnut is in a league of his own."  
  
Krillin ignored them what they said didn't matter. "Nice shot Rael Krillin yelled giving Rael a pat on the back as they jogged back down the field. Rael just grinned.  
  
That was basically it for the game there was only 7 minutes left when Rael scored and despite two magnificent shots one by Krillin and one by Rael the score stayed at 3-0.  
  
"Great game guys you all played amazingly." The coach said as they entered the changing rooms. The Sidekick's fans were still cheering.  
  
In their first season in the fourth division they were on top of the ladder. "Ok boys shower then go home and rest," the coach said patting Rael on the back. "Krillin Bulma wants you to call her she has something she want to tell you." Krillin turned completely red as the team wolf whistled him out the door.  
  
Krillin picked up the phone and called Bulma still blushing at some of his teammates suggestions and catcalls. The phone rang twice before Bulma answered it. "Hello Bulma speaking" Bulma's voice said "Hey Bulma what's up, coach said you wanted me to call." "How did the game go Krillin?" Bulma asked instantly. "It was great we won 3-0 nil" Krillin was enthusiastic. "Not the team your game, how did you play?" Bulma said emphasising the word you. "Pretty good two goals in the first half and an assist and a couple of good shot at goal in the second" Krillin said not quite as enthusiastic. "You only played one half as striker didn't you" Bulma accused. "Come on Bulma I played in midfield in the second and the assist was pretty good." Krillin said. "Krillin unless you start to play as striker all the time you won't be taken seriously" Bulma sighed "but that's not why I wanted you to call me." "You're selected to try out for the U/17s next month so you have to look good ok no more switching positions ok"  
  
Krillin was excited he knew what playing in the U/17s ment, the U/17s isn't a school soccer match though a lot of the players were still in school. No the U/17s was the under 17 NATIONAL squad. Krillin couldn't believe it he might be able to play for his country against countries like Brazil, France, Italy and England.  
  
Krillin thanked Bulma before hanging up the phone he had to tell coach. "Hey coach" Krillin called "What is it Chestnut" "Umm Bulma and I were wondering if I could play one or two full games as striker?" Krillin asked. The coach started to shake his head and said, "You know why I don't Krillin" Krillin nodded "Yeah I do but in a few weeks the U/17s are being selected and I want to be in the team." 'Is that why Bulma called?" Krillin nodded.  
  
"Okay next weeks game and the one on Thursday you play for the whole game?" Krillin grinned, "Thanks coach." "Now I need to think who to play as Striker while your gone" Coach said thoughtfully. "What about Rael he plays well and he shot that rocket of a goal today." Krillin suggested. "Maybe but I don't think he'll be enough though." the Coach said thinking to himself. "Well until December I'll only miss at the most three games, and then transfers are open again and if you don't think Rael's up to being a starting Striker then buy some one." "Good idea Krillin thanks" "No problem coach" Krillin turned and walked into the showers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The U/17s team selectors were sitting around a table looking at each other. "Alright that's the midfielders that are available what about Strikers and Forwards lets have some options." " Hercule Satan is the first option he is quick powerful and accurate" a voice spoke up. "Yes he seems a bit self centred though wouldn't he be a liability." A second voice spoke up. "He talks about being the worlds greatest striker but he doesn't hog the ball plus the crowd loves him." The first voice spoke again there were murmurs of agreement at this. "Alright we agree that Hercule is a good striker what are out other options." The spokesman said.  
  
"How about Arin Kaos, he is the reserve striker for the 'Knights in second division." The second voice offered. "He's not bad but he hasn't played much this year he just his first game today" a third voice said. "Arin Kaos is also an option are there any more?" asked the spokesman This continued on until..  
  
"What about Krillin Chestnut he's in fourth Division and he's playing really well" the first voice was speaking again. "But Chestnut is an option for Goalkeeper, Defender and Midfielder. He can't be up for Forward as well." The second voice objected. "But up Forward is Krillin best place already he's scored 15 goals this year." The third voice said. "He is an option for many positions but his true skill lies in his goal scoring ability so he is an option for the Forward line." The spokesman said. "If that is all let us adjourn for the night."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Krillin sprinted down the field an awful pass by one of the defenders sent the ball rocketing past him and making it stop three meters out side the goal square. Krillin was a meter or so ahead of the closest defender. Currently the Sidekicks were playing the second ranked team in the League, the Demons. The Demons were a relegated third division team and they wanted to finish this year on top.  
  
Krillin also knew today was the last day he had to impress any National Scouts who were watching. Today was Saturday, on Thursday he had played Striker for the entire game and he managed to score a hatrick and he managed to assist in scoring another two goals, so far Krillin had scored three goals already and if he got to this ball on time he could make it four.  
  
Krillin was about a meter and half away from the ball when the Demons panicked Goalkeeper decided to make a run for the ball. It was a wasted effort, Krillin reached it first. Krillin had just touched the ball when the Demons keeper leapt at him. This was an illegal move to say the least the keeper had arms spread out so Krillin couldn't dodge him. Krillin saw the Keeper going up so Krillin instinctively dropped down noticing his feet hit the ball, which shot forward. The keeper's knee caught Krillin on the spot where his nose should have been.  
  
Krillin's entire face exploded in pain, he lay there holding his face in his hands. The crowd was on their feet booing the Goalkeeper. His teammates and various medical staff surrounded Krillin within seconds. They helped him up and the medical staff checked his face. "Did it go in guys?" asked wincing as one of the medical staff probed his nose area with his fingers. "Krillin it looked awesome it went right in." one of the team said excitedly.  
  
"Sorry I'm afraid you can't finish this game there seems to be bone where your nose should be" said one of the staff. Krillin shook his head and his vision swam, "it's always been like that." "Yeah well now it's broken" the staff replied. Krillin groaned he was going to be out for weeks. Krillin walked off the field being led by one of the staff and his coach.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that was interesting" said a young man he had shoulder length black hair. He looked like he was 18 or 19 and like he didn't eat much. "He was good" said man he was a giant of man and looked to be in his late twenties with a red hair. "Yes he would make a great addition to the team." An old man was speaking now he had white hair and light brown skin. "How long is his contract with these fools for?"  
  
A small fat pale skinned man spoke up his voice sounded tinny like those old Gramophones, "Well it seems that his contract expires at the end of the season but he might be playing in the U/17's this year." "How old is he?" asked the black haired man. "He turns 17 in the last week of the season." The pale man said again. "How many teams have shown interest in him this?" the old man asked "None officially have approached him Dr, but a few have made inquires about him." "Who" the Dr. asked "Well the Saiyans have, so have the Orange Star Reserves, as have his old team the Monks." the Pale faced man was interrupted by the young mat with the black hair. "Also Red Ribbon has too." "We have?" asked the Dr. "Just now" the young man chuckled for a second then noticing the frowns of his companions he added "Well I thought it was funny, oh look the games starting again" "It doesn't matter we're leaving" the Dr stood up and left. The rest of them got up and followed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin was lying on his back. After being checked out by the Doctor it turned out that the bone where his nose should be wasn't broken just fractured and he'd be able to play in three weeks.  
  
The rest of the team came in. "Hey Krillin are you OK?" "How long are you out for?" "That goal was AWESOME" Krillin just grinned but didn't say anything. Krillin lay back and closed his eyes. -----------------------------------------------  
  
"HE"S INJURED" screamed Bulma There was some talking on the phone "THAT LONG" Some more talking. "Oh all right I suppose tell him I'll see him tomorrow" Bulma hanged up the phone.  
  
"Bad news?" Yamcha asked. "Yeah one of my other clients is injured and will be out for three weeks which will jeopardise his chances for the U/17s." Bulma said "Who is it?" Goku asked "You probably don't remember him but he played for the Monks last year, Krillin Chestnut's his name." Bulma answered. "He's not 17 yet," Yamcha said looking shocked. "Wow for someone whose only 16 he was a good goalie" Goku added. Piccolo snarled "He made us look like fools last year." Bulma's other client smirked. "But that's not the really embarrassing bit." All the heads in the room looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Yamcha "Yeah spit it out" ordered Piccolo. Vegeta's smirk turned into a chuckle. "Well he's not even a full time goalkeeper, he's a striker, that game was his first time in Goal." With that Vegeta burst out laughing. "WHAT" three voices said out loud two sounded angry one merely surprised. "WOW he was good" Goku said. "He wasn't even a proper goalkeeper," said Yamcha. "How do you know this Vegeta?" asked Piccolo. Vegeta didn't say anything he just smirked. "Because Krillin turned down the Saiyans when they offered him a position as a Striker for there team." said Bulma calmly. Vegeta stopped laughing and growled.  
  
"And look where he is now in fourth division playing for a third rate team and now he's injured." "He's doing very well for himself but this isn't the reason you're here." Bulma said. "Why are we here?" asked Yamcha. "Wait a second there are some more people to come." Bulma said. "Who?" asked Piccolo Just then Tien and Chaotzu ran through the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late" Tien said They both looked tired. Chaotzu was a new addition to the reserves only joined that year even so he had managed to make a name for himself as an amazing defender.  
  
"Good now that we're all here let's talk, you all have been chosen to try out for the U/21 national team next month." Bulma said There was an intake of breath then.. "ALL RIGHT" "Are you serious." "COOL" "This will be a chance to show the world how superior my skills are." "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" "Goku stop yelling in my ear" "THIS IS.. oh sorry Piccolo" Bulma grinned she was in control of 6 of the most likely starting eleven she was going to make a fortune."  
  
---------------------------------------------- Krillin sat down on the couch he was bored already it was going to be a long three weeks..  
  
Probably not the best ending to a story but it might keep you coming back. 


	3. Dissapointment

As he lay on his back staring at the roof of his bedroom Krillin thought about the call he had just gotten from Bulma. It turned out that he wasn't on the U/17s after all. It hadn't been a total shock that he wasn't selected; he had been injured in that game seven weeks ago and instead of being back in three weeks like predicted he still wasn't back on the field. He had just been to another test today and was finally allowed to start training again, he still wasn't allowed to play in a full game but in a week or so he should be.  
  
Krillin got up and left the house, it was time to go to training and for the first time since playing soccer he didn't really want to. Krillin caught the bus to the field and walked into the locker room. "Hey Krillin how did it go" someone yelled out as he walked in. "Ok I'm allowed to start training again but I can't play in a game yet" Krillin said quietly. "Oh man we need you out there we're starting to suck" Rael said "Starting to?" Krillin asked grinning. He was hit from all directions with various items. Just then the coach walked in "Alright boys after our last defeat we need to win this next one to keep in the top three so settle down." Krillin walked over to a seat and sat down.  
  
While the coach talked Krillin thought of the Sidekicks performance while he was injured. They had played surprisingly well, their defense was tight, as was their midfield, and the only thing lacking was a constant goal scorer, Rael hadn't done a bad job it was just that he didn't have enough experience to create opportunities for the ball to go into the back of the net. The sidekicks had played six games in the five weeks he was out they had won two, tied four and lost one. They had scored only three goals in these games but had only let two get past them. But amazingly they fell 2 places on the ladder.  
  
"Krillin your Physio called and said you can start training again" the Coach looked at Krillin. "Also I was told by your manager." There the coach was interrupted by a lot of wolf whistles and laughter "tha.. Tha.THAT YOU WON'T BE ON THE U/17S" the coach shouted out trying to be heard over the noise. The room quieted instantly. Someone put their hand on Krillin's shoulder but Krillin didn't pay attention. "Guys leave the room and start doing laps around the field." The coach said. The guys left the room most of them patted Krillin on the shoulder or said a few words of encouragement.  
  
After they all had left the coach spoke to Krillin "Krillin don't worry, you were looked over this year but next year you will definitely be called up to play with the U/21s and you'll be taken on by a first or second division team so your futures not bleak" Krillin just nodded. "Alright go out and start working on your dribbling skills and when Daron is finished doing laps you and him can work on your shooting. Krillin nodded and left the locker room.  
  
At the end of the training session Krillin was tired, he had found that he was almost as good as he was before the injury and after a few more training sessions he would be back to normal.  
  
Krillin had just finished getting changed when he heard some one walk up behind him "Hey Krillin what's up man" Krillin turned to see Rael standing behind him looking pretty nervous. "Hey Rael what's wrong?" Krillin asked Rael looked even more nervous. "Well umm I kinda didn't do so well in the last couple of games and I wanted to ask how ." Rael trailed off. Krillin thought for a second. It must be hard for Rael who was 22 to be asking a 16-year-old kid how to score goals. "Rael scoring isn't so much about skill as it is just thinking and outsmarting the defenders" Krillin tried to explain. Rael looked confused "What do you mean?" "Well you don't have to so much as try to score your self as open up the opponents defense and make an opportunity for someone on our team to score." Krillin explained "So you have to think ahead and make the right move or pass to get the ball inside the goal square." Krillin finished Rael's eyes widened, as he understood slightly better. "Look meet me down at Chestnut Park tomorrow and I'll explain better." Krillin said Rael nodded and left the locker room.  
  
The next day as Krillin waited for Rael to arrive he watched the U/7s play soccer. He watched as a boy, smaller than all the rest of the kids skillfully stole the ball off a huge kid that stood at least a foot taller than the little kid. The kid ran forward down the center of the field, out running all of the kids chasing him. The kid reminded Krillin of when he first started to play soccer in the U/7s team, since Krillin was so small he was rarely put on the field but when he was put on, Krillin tried so hard that he impressed most of the adults watching. Not that Krillin was very good back then but he was fast almost no one could keep up with him. This made all of the kids his age angry and after a while some of the other kids stopped him when he had the ball by doing high tackles and sometimes even his own teammates done it to him.  
  
BAM. The little kid was flattened by the huge kid, that kid didn't even try to tackle the little one he just leapt on him and pinned him down. Krillin winced as the big kid got up the little kid lay down and didn't even bother to get up.  
  
Krillin jogged over to the kid and helped him up "Are you ok kid?" Krillin asked looking at him. The kid was only about three feet tall he had short black hair and looked like he was about to cry. "I'm ok I don't know why I keep playing all the other kids pick on me cause I'm small" the boy said. "Yeah that used to happen to me to," Krillin said "Really" the boy said looking surprised. "Yep they stopped after I proved how good I was at soccer if you keep playing maybe they'll leave you alone" Krillin suggested. "I.I. don't know they get kind of angry when I get a goal" the boy said doubtfully. "Hmm then instead of scoring goals next time you get the ball run up the field and pass the ball to teammate and then they can score a goal" "Why?" the boy looked at Krillin like he was an idiot. "When they see that you're passing the ball to them for them to shoot they'll stop thinking that your showing off and they'll be nicer to you" "Really?" the boy looked hopeful now. "That's how I did it and now I'm playing in fourth division" Krillin said grinning "Anyway what's your name kid?" Krillin asked "I'm Gohan Son," the boy said proudly. "Hey I'm Krillin" They both shook hands. "Alright Gohan get out there and play"  
  
Gohan ran back to the game and Krillin looked up and noticed Rael standing there watching him. "What?" Krillin asked "Nothing" Rael said Krillin shrugged and walked over to him. "Krillin what was it like in the third division?" Rael asked Krillin shrugged "It's not so much different than the fourth division really it's just a longer season." "But was it harder to score goals?" Rael asked "It's always hard to score goals but it was slightly harder yeah, there aren't that many good goalkeepers in the third division Tien was easily the best Goalkeeper there and he's now in second division." "Was there more pressure?" "On me yeah but that was just the coach he was always giving me a hard time, did you hear about how he put me in goal?" "Yeah you did really well I heard." Rael said "I could have done worse I suppose." "So how come you can manage to get at least two goals per game while I can barely get one in a week?" "Well there are a few reasons one that you don't use the midfield as soon as you get the ball you go for goal another reason is you don't try to read your opponent and their defense I usually spend the night before a game going through the teams statistics and if there is any maybe footage as well." "So you really prepare for each game?" "Yeah"  
  
Both Rael and Krillin look up to see that kid Gohan sprint passed what was supposed to be a defender, positions didn't really matter back in the U/7s Krillin remembered. Gohan ran almost all the way to the goal square before passing it to a girl who was on his team, the girl kicked the ball, which went, passed the keepers fumbling hands and sort of rolled into the goal. The girl squealed in delight, ran over to Gohan and kissed him on the cheek before running off down the field. Gohan went bright red then went even redder when he heard Krillin and Rael burst out laughing at the surprised look on his face. "See Gohan you're more popular already" Gohan ducked his head in embarrassment and ran up the field.  
  
Krillin turned to Rael who was still laughing a poor Gohan's embarrassment. "Hey Rael I gotta go see you tomorrow" Krillin said. The Sidekicks next game was tomorrow and even though he wasn't able to play Krillin was still going to watch. Rael nodded and said thanks before leaving the park. Krillin was about to go too when he looked back and saw Gohan holding someone's hand and pointing at him with a smile on his face. That someone was a black haired young woman who couldn't have been more than 20 yet appeared to be Gohan's mum and boy did she look angry. Krillin decided to leave before she came over when a loud, very loud and very penetrating voice cut across the park.  
  
"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING MISTER" Krillin stopped and turned around. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY" it was that black haired woman damn she was loud. "Sorry do I know you?" Krillin asked politely. "NO BUT YOU MAY KNOW MY HUSBAND you made him look LIKE A FOOL LAST YEAR" "Sorry I don't know what you're talking about" Krillin looked confused. "WHHAAAATTT YOU DON'T REMEMBER MAKING MY HUSBAND LOOK USELESS INFRONT OF THE CROWD" "Sorry I don't even know who your husband is?" The woman looked lost for words. "AARGHH." "Hey Chi-Chi what's wrong" a familiar voice spoke from somewhere. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG THIS IDIOT DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU HE'S AROGANT" Krillin looked around Chi-Chi and saw the guy from the Orange Star Reserves.  
  
"Hey I know you your Krillin Chestnut right" Goku said. Krillin nodded. "I heard about your injury how's it going?" Goku asked "Not bad I can play in a week or two" Krillin said nervously looking at Chi- Chi who looked ready to explode. "That's bad" Krillin looked surprised at Goku's tone, he sounded genuinely sorry for him. "Yeah we dropped two places in the league," Krillin said looking for Goku's reaction. Goku's face looked sad before changing into a dopey smile "Never mind your team will catch up soon enough." Chi-Chi grabbed Gohan's hand and said to Goku "Come on Goku we have to go" Goku nodded and said goodbye to Krillin. Then Goku and Chi-Chi left leaving a confused Krillin behind. What a strange couple.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
In a brightly colored office a group of men sat around the table. They all wore suits the black suits of businessmen and they all looked incredibly angry. If you had of came in a minute ago you would have heard them arguing but they had stopped now but clearly the matter was still unresolved. "I'm telling you that Chestnut is the BEST option he's easily better than the other choices we made with the exception of Hercule, those two would make an ideal forward line up." One of the men in the suits said. "No he's good but not good enough he's recently been injured and with the complications that have arisen it's not 100% that he'll have recovered properly and be able to play at the same level of skill he showed before he was injured." A second man spoke. Then all the voices started speaking up. "Chestnut deserves a chance" "No he'll be a liability" "He should be given the chance" "It's too late to change anything the line up" The men suddenly started shouting. "HE SHOULD BE GIVEN THE CHANCE."  
  
"NO IT'S TOO LATE." "HE'S NOT THAT GOOD" "WE DON'T NEED HIM WE'LL BE ABLE TO WIN EASY" "SILENCE" Every one went quiet. "Good it's too late now the decision has been made it's final there will be no more arguments Chestnut doesn't make the Squad, that's all, Good Day" with that the Chairman got up and left the room ignoring the protests of a few of his colleagues.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
#17 was sitting in the Clubroom listening as the Doc received a phone call. "Uh huh.yeah.Good.that's excellent goodbye" the Doc hung up the phone and turned to #17. #17 looked at him he looked pretty pleased with himself. "Good news?" he asked. "Great news, Chestnut wasn't accepted onto the U/17's" the Doc said smirking. "That's good news?" #17 was confused now. "Yes if he had of gotten onto that team we most likely would not have been able to afford to buy him next season." The Doc grinned more openly. #17 blinked an idea came into his head. "You organized this didn't you." It wasn't a question. "Yes quite ingenious really, stop Krillin from making the U/17's and then when he's crushed buy his contract next year and he'll be so grateful to be playing for us that he'll be cheaper" the Doc explained.  
  
#18 chose that moment to walk in. "What's going on?" she asked. #17 explained. "Wow not bad but what if he doesn't accept?" #18 asked looking at her brother, #17 caught on. "What do you mean?" the Doc had stopped laughing now and was serious. "What if another team offers him a better price?" asked #17 "No one will want him that much because he didn't make the cut see" "What if he say's no for a different reason?" #18 tried now. "Why would he refuse where in the second division and likely to be in first next year" "That's my point he's kind of sensitive." "She means a pansy" #17 interrupted. #18 glared at her brother. "Well what if he doesn't think he's good enough, he turned down better teams than us last year remember, and it was because he didn't think he was good enough." #18 grinned and was about to say something else when #17 interrupted. "Yeah the U/17's were the only chance he had of making himself feel good too bad you stuffed that up" The Doc paled. "You two better leave" he said before turning back to the phone. As #17 and #18 left the room they could hear the Doc frantically calling someone.  
  
In the hallway #18 turned to #17 "Thanks" was all she said. #17 grinned, "No problems it was fun making the Doc panic." "That last part was pure genius he'll be calling right now trying to put Krillin back on the U/17's right now" #18 said "Why do you care?" asked #17 "I.don't.it's just that." #17 interrupted #18 again. "You like him." "It's not that." #18 stopped as she realized #17 was walking off ignoring her completely. "Krillin you owe me one" #18 said to herself before she walked off following her brother.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krill in walked into the change room 15 minutes before the game started everyone was there listening to the Coach. "Alright boys we've dropped to 3rd on the ladder but there is still 16 games left so we can catch up but we need to win this one" The guys nodded. "All right go out there and warm up before the game." The guys left the room and the coach turned to Krillin. "Chestnut what do you think of their chances?" the coach asked. Krillin shrugged "It's hard to tell we won't lose but that doesn't mean that we'll win either it's most likely that we'll tie but if Rael can get the ball in the goal square and he's open he'll score and they won't stand a chance" The Coach nodded "That's what I thought too" Together the both walked out into the open and sat down in the team area. This was a home game and Sidekicks fans were out in force cheering them on.  
  
This game was against the 4th ranked Lions; they were a quick team with a good offensive capability, which didn't really worry Krillin since he knew that the Sidekick's defense could easily handle anything thrown at them. Their midfield wasn't anything special but they had a good turn of speed. The thing that Krillin worried about most was the defensive capabilities of the Lions, but the Lions hadn't shown any particular defensive skill so far this year and he hoped that they wouldn't show any today.  
  
The Referee's whistle blew starting the game. The game was quick the ball switched sides quickly and the control of game went to the Lions early. Their speed and agility was incredible and their offence handled the ball well, only some smart plays and some fast tackles stopped their offense from getting a clear shot. After forty minutes of pretty much solid defense the Sidekicks initiated their first attack run of the game. One of the Sidekicks midfielders, Tevon stole the ball from one of the Lions forwards and passed it to Rael who sprinted down the field leaving the Lions midfield and defense chasing after him, gaining ground slowly. When the first defender was almost level with Rael, he stopped turned on the spot mimicking one of the move Krillin did earlier that year, and passing the ball back to Tevon before sprinting towards the goal square. The Lions defense as one ran towards Tevon, the midfielders soon after. You had to give it to Tevon he just waited until the defense was a couple of meters away from him before as relaxed, as if he was in a county league, crossed the ball to Rael. Rael accepted the pass and kicked the ball at the goal. The ball raced into the top left hand corner of the goal before being punched away by the Lions Goalkeeper.  
  
Shaking his head Rael jogged back down the field. Krillin shouted some encouragement to him. The rest of the half was pure defense for the sidekicks, not one opportunity was given for them to make another run at goal.  
  
The team walked into the locker room the sidekicks fans went happy but they still cheered their team on. In the locker room the coach was talking to the guys. "All right boys we need to attack we can't win if all we do is defend." "But coach there to fast we can't keep up" One of the defenders complained. "Yes I know which is why our defensive strategy is changing from man-to-man to Zone. It was a smart move the Lions must have had the fastest team in the country, a Zone defense strategy would limit chances of passing and limit open shots the problem was if one guy stuffed up the whole Zone defensive system would stuff up. "All right boys." the coach leapt into a stirring speech. Krillin grinned the grinned the guys were getting pumped. "NOW GO OUT THERE AND WIN." The coach yelled out. The cheered and ran out onto the field.  
  
"Welcome back ladies and gents we are about to get back into the game" "That's right the score is currently the Lions 0 and the Sidekicks 0" "Yes the Sidekicks seem to be hanging on by a limb the number of times the Lions have made a shot at goal has turned the Sidekicks into a. wait for it a Sideshow Hahaha" "Hahaha yes very funny only one attempt at goal by the Sidekicks and it was a close one only a lucky punch by the Lions Goalkeeper, Nerail stopped the ball from going in"  
  
What trash Krillin thought before focusing his attention back onto the field. The whistle blew and the Lions offence went for a repeat of the last half. But the Sidekicks new defense plan left them stunned they didn't get within 5 meters of the goal square, they made no shots at goal but in spite of this they still managed to keep possession of the ball and this kept up for ten minutes until on the 56th minute Rael intercepting a bad pass from a tired midfielder. Rael ran straight down the field past all the surprised defenders. Rael was a meter inside the goal square before anyone got close to him. The first of Lions to get within a meter of him was a 20-year-old kid who was panicking he tried to do a sliding tackle but he stuffed it up he aimed too high and took Rael down. The whistle blew red card and a penalty kick to Rael.  
  
Rael lined up the kick and took it. It was perfect the ball shot past the keeper and into the back of the net, Goal. The game was over and everyone knew it there was no way the tired Lions could get a goal and now that the Sidekicks had scored the game would most likely stay 1-0.  
  
At the end of the game the Sidekicks fans cold be heard celebrating from the locker rooms. The Sidekicks were back in 2nd place on the ladder. The Sidekicks had surprised everyone when they had scored twice more after that penalty shot. The midfielder Tevon had scored the second goal of the game after a brilliant pass by Rael. Rael scored the third goal after he had made a great run up the field. So the score at the end of the game was 3-0  
  
In the locker room the team sat and listened to the coach. "You all played a great game today, you withstood their offence and destroyed their defense but the season is not over yet we still have 16 games left in the season but we are in second place." In the background the phone rang and an aide went to answer it. Krillin was sitting next to Rael who looked rapt by what the coach was saying. The coach was about to continue when the aide returned. "Umm coach it's for Krillin." Krillin got up and went to the phone "Hello" "Krillin it's Bulma and I have great am I a genius?" "Bulma what's the great news?" sometime Bulma's ego irritated Krillin. "Am I a genius?" she repeated. "Yes you're a genius Bulma now tell me the news" Krillin sighed. "It didn't sound like you meant it" Bulma teased Krillin sighed and hung up the phone. He counted to ten and picked up the phone as it rang. "HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME" Bulma screeched "Bulma just tell me the news please" Krillin said exasperated. "Fine I just negotiated a deal in which you can try out for the U/21's Krillin's mouth dropped open and he almost fell over. His future was looking up. 


End file.
